Piropos
by Margot03
Summary: One-shoot para el reto "31 días de ItaDei".7 de Marzo.-Se encontraba revisando algunos papeles...-Hey mami se te cayo el papel-¿Que papel?-respondio asustado, ignorando el hecho de que lo hayan confundido con una mujer-El que te envuelve bombon-¡Itachi!


Hola! Estoy llegando con una nueva historia que forma parte del reto "Un mes de ItaDei" espero disfruten la historia! Un one-shoot humoristico! Tengo una duda rondando por mi cabeza...¿ Por que me eligieron para escribir en este reto? y...¿Como? xD

Declaimer: Naruto y sus personajes no son mios! son de Kishi Kishi, la trama de la historia si es mia, si la robas y la subes a otra pagina sin mi permiso, te busco, te cazo y te castro.

Advertencias: Piropos directos y no tan directos y 9 malas palabras (las conte n.n) y la historia es AU/UA.

Aclaraciones:

-Itachi es un papi-dialogo normal

**-Deidara es sexy-**Pasado

_-Itachi+Deidara= ItaDei y sexo explicito-_Pensamientos.

Al final estan los significados de las palabras con asterisco (*) ok?

Perdonen las faltas ortograficas, saben lo dificil que fue cumplir con la ortografia y tener que poner ¿ y el ¡ uffffff!!

* * *

Era 7 de marzo y Deidara se dirigía hacia "Konoha's" la nueva cafetería al aire libre que se encontraba a dos calles de su trabajo, llevaba unos cuantos documentos importantes que debía revisar, y ¿que mejor manera que hacerlo mientras tomaba un buen té y se comía un rico aperitivo? Deidara era un rubio, de estatura media y ojos azules, era de piel blanca, pero ahora estaba un poco bronceado por pasar el fin de semana en la playa junto a su hermano Naruto, su novio Itachi y el novio de su hermanito que se llamaba Sasuke, quien era a la vez el hermano menor de Itachi.

Y entonces llego a Konoha's, se sentó mientras colocaba el portafolios con los papeles a un costado y después de ordenar un té Kukicha* junto a un Imagawayaki* el cual era su postre favorito, se dispuso a revisar los papeles.

-¡Oye mami, se te cayo el papel!- se escucho una voz a lo lejos.

Deidara ignorando el hecho de que lo hayan confundido con una mujer, se levanto asustado y mirando a su alrededor, para después dirigir su mirada hacia arriba, notando por primera vez desde que entro que justo a un lado de la cafetería estaban construyendo un local.

-¿Qué papel?

-El que te envuelve bombón.

Malditos obreros, es que ¿no tenían respeto? Deidara se sentó nuevamente con un pensamiento en su cabeza.

_-Piropos…_

_Habían piropos dulces, como los que le decía Itachi._

**-Quisiera ser mar y que tú fueras la roca, para que cuando suba la marea, poder besarte en la boca.**

_Habían otros piropos mas atrevidos pero indirectos como el que le habían dicho hace un rato, y había otros directos y atrevidos, sin un deje de vergüenza._

-¡Y es que la nena tiene los ojos azules!¡ Mami, con esa mirada tan dulce te chupo un ojo!- grito un obrero mientras le sonreía.

_Y otros ridículos como el que le había dicho aquel hombre._

-No soy una mujer, idiota-grito Deidara.

-Eso ni tu te lo crees, ya dímelo, ¿Quién es tu ginecólogo para chuparle los dedos?

-Imbécil…-susurro Deidara.

Su orden había llegado y se dispuso a comer tranquilo, mientras terminaba de leer los documentos y firmaba una que otra hoja, ignorando los comentarios y las porpuestas indecentes de aquellos hombres de casco amarillo, cuando hubo terminado y la camarera había retirado los platos, se dispuso a esperar.

-Hagamos una apuesta, el primero que se la levante*, se gana 100 yens-decía un obrero

-Aceptamos-contestaron los otros al unisonó.

- Si Cristóbal Colón te viese, diría : "Santa María, pero que Pinta tiene esta Niña"- comenzaba a decir uno, captando la atención de Deidara.

-¡Rubia! ¡Tienes los ojos como dos sartenes, cuando te los miro se me fríen los huevos!

-¡¿Te estudio o te trabajo?!

Deidara se comenzaba a incomodar…

-¡Estas tan buena que te comería con ropa y todo, aunque estuviera un mes cagando trapos!

-¡Mami, Si tu culo fuera un banco te lo meto a plazo fijo!

-Nena, me llamo Takeshi, apréndete el nombre, por que lo estarás gritando ahora mas tarde.

-¡Soy un hombre! ¿no lo entienden?-grito un Deidara totalmente cabreado

-¿Deidara?

-¡Itachi! Llegas tarde, aparte de eso no me molestes, déjame cruzar para darles unos cuantos golpes a esos idiotas.

-Así no se saluda Dei-chan-contesto un Itachi divertido.

-Esta bien…-susurro Deidara mientras abrazaba a Itachi y le daba un beso-¿feliz?.

-Sí

-¡La nena esta ocupada!-grito un obrero.

-Sí lo esta-respondió Itachi, afirmando de una forma indirecta que Deidara era mujer.

-Imbecil, estas afirmando que soy mujer cosa que no soy-le susurro Deidara.

-Pues, eres mi mujer-le respondio Itachi

-Eres un cínico.

-Pero soy tu cínico Dei-chan.

-No importa, si esa rubia fuera mi madre, mi padre dormiría en las escaleras-gritaron nuevamente.

-¡Soy un hombre!

-En ese caso mi madre dormiría en las escaleras y tú conmigo amor.

Itachi abrazo posesivamente a Deidara.

-¡Hace 2 segundos juro que era maricón!

-Pues lo seguirás siendo, por que yo me llamo Deidara, cretino

-¿Ese no es un nombre de chico?

-¡Lo soy!

-¿¡NANI?! ¿Por que no lo habias dicho antes?

-¡Lo hice!

Ah…los piropos…que divertidos podían llegar a ser.

* * *

*El _**imagawayaki **_(no se si es el postre favorito de el rubio pero investigue y no decia cual era por lo tanto aqui si lo es ) es un postre japonés presente con frecuencia en los festivales y otros lugares. Se hace a partir de rebozado en una sartén especial y se rellena con pasta dulce de judía _azuki _

*Kukicha o _Té de invierno:_ Hojas viejas tostadas sobre fuego.

*El primero que se la levante: En mi país (Panamá) es una forma de decir, el primero que se la gane, o la enamore, se la ligue, como ustedes quieran! Pero ya entendieron!

PD: Que tal si me dejas un review?

Cari-sama


End file.
